


草莓烟，气泡水和圆舞曲

by unkownnnname



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkownnnname/pseuds/unkownnnname
Summary: 他们像两颗行星，灵魂的引力将他们拉近，极致的相接意味着粉身粹骨。





	草莓烟，气泡水和圆舞曲

**Author's Note:**

> 我太菜了

＊＊  
哈利反扣住德拉科的手腕，Malfoy优美的蝴蝶骨隔着被汗水浸透的衬衫撞上墙壁，纤细的指节滑过腰侧，大腿横在格兰芬多两腿间。  


“救世主波特，”斯莱特林慢吞吞地拖长声调，语气是他熟悉的嘲讽，他勾起唇角，扯了扯哈利紧贴着臀部的魔杖，那对吐不出象牙的柔软唇瓣上下开合，舌尖滑过齿背抵到上颚，丝毫不顾自己的手腕正贴着坚硬的砖块，“好久不见。”

＊＊  
三把扫帚的环境并不算好，鞋跟抵上廉价的复合木地板，哄笑声淹没了窃窃私语，空气被汹涌的酒精味凝固，低语声和喝彩声交错铸成错乱的交响乐。黄油啤酒连带厚重的啤酒杯砸在地上，碎片泛着着酒吧暖黄的灯光。  


这里怎么都不像Malfoy会来的地方。哈利想。  


德拉科待在一个光线洒不到的角落，颈窝盛着忽隐忽现的光，背脊的衬衫被清浅的薄汗打湿，墨绿色领带松垮地吊在领口下摆。他微扬起脖颈抿下一口透明的液体，指节摩擦杯壁，渗出的液体滑下杯底滴落到德拉科细瘦的脖颈。  


斯莱特林面前的不是酒，哈利借着灯光看清玻璃杯里接连不断的气泡，杯底染着淡淡的柠檬色，涌动的水分子吞噬着闷热的空气。  


柠檬气泡水，格兰芬多忍不住轻哼一声，仰头往嘴里灌下最后一滴黄油啤酒，冰冷的液体在喉间迸发出灼烫。  


这不是他战后第一次看见马尔福。结束的第一个月他去圣芒戈看望乔治，主治医生谄媚地向他解释他为乔治用了最先进的设备，德拉科套着宽大的医袍站在主治医生身边，连一个眼神也没有分给哈利。医生转过身，露出一副哈利陌生的讥笑，让德拉科去药房搬来一整箱蜘蛛卵。  


德拉科是那么骄傲的人，口袋里总是装着最昂贵的糖果，有着最高贵的金发和傲慢的灰蓝色瞳孔。细瘦的臂膀没有一点肌肉，像个娇生惯养的小姐。可德拉科没有出声，双眼像古井无波的死水，没有埋怨，没有不甘。哈利听见他说好。  


哈利知道战争失去的或许远比他们想象的多。  


人堆爆发出一阵又一阵的笑声，浑浊的空气和酒精让哈利昏昏沉沉，角落的德拉科皱起了眉，下唇抵住杯沿轻抿了一口剔透的液体，手臂的曲线流畅纤长，裸露的皮肤镶刻着深黑色的印记，交错着描绘出一个图案。就是这个图案让德拉科陷入泥沼。  


德拉科点燃了一根卷烟，烟头燃着忽隐忽现的火光，透明的烟雾向上缭绕着最后砸在地上。昏暗的灯光穿透厚重的烟雾洒下德拉科的脖颈，在他昂贵的衬衣上涂抹着阴影。斯莱特林连抽烟的吐息都泛着冷淡的灰色，柔软的烟雾盘旋在他的指尖，他没有停下动作，上下唇开合，氤氲的雾气将他的眸色染成更清冷的烟蓝色。  


哈利不知道德拉科是什么时候开始抽烟的，或许是在七年级，或许更早，德拉科为伏地魔效力，承受撕裂心扉贯彻每一次呼吸的苦楚。或许他背负的已经压垮了他，让他无法自拔地沉溺于虚假的欢愉。  


抑或者是他压垮了他。是哈利压垮了他。  


他没能在德拉科需要他的时候拯救他。  


酒馆响起了圆舞曲声。  


圆舞曲。哈利从不懂艺术，也不关心诸如是谁发明的圆舞曲这样毫无用处的问题。每当哈利和德拉科在黑夜接吻，身体相接，德拉科总是哼着一首甜美的曲子，娇媚的喘息间杂着不成调的音符。哈利问过德拉科这首曲子的来历，德拉科总是露出一个讥讽的笑容，叫他“Harry”，搂住他的脖颈和他接吻，眼眸流光溢彩。  


那双眼睛在战后燃尽，徒留一地灰烬。  


德拉科马尔福。哈利想。他满脑子都是德拉科马尔福。他无法抑制自己去想马尔福，想他的笑，想他的至高。想他高潮时艳红的唇瓣。  


他走向酒馆的角落，用漫溢着气泡的啤酒杯碰了碰斯莱特林的玻璃杯，斯莱特林面不改色地熄灭了烟，格兰芬多察觉到空气中的甜味。  


“你从来不来酒吧的德拉科。” 

后者没有对哈利叫他的教名提出异议，哈利轻轻地松了口气，碰杯后默契地灌下一口气泡水，哈利的啤酒杯装满了黄油啤酒，他却感觉他的舌尖尝到了气泡水的微甜。  


“你抽烟了。” 

德拉科撇过哈利一眼，慢吞吞地吐出嘴里最后一丝烟雾，甜味越来越浓郁，就仿佛充盈在哈利鼻尖。  


“管你什么事，波特。”他的前男友冷哼一声。 

哈利用余光偷看德拉科，斯莱特林的眼角被涌动的烟雾冲淡，晕出柔和的眼尾，锁骨处的肌肤浅浅地套着领口。哈利总会看着德拉科出神，他突出的骨节，脆弱的脖颈，微颤的睫毛。德拉科也知道哈利喜欢看，肆意地散发他的魅力。结局只会是被他的男朋友推到床上。  


烟，Malfoy和柠檬气泡水。  


斯莱特林吐出一口烟雾，眉梢眼角撒上光影。  


他舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

“你想一直待在这吗？”  


哈利的喉结动了动，说出口的字句砸在地上。  


他们都是孤独的行星。

“当然不。” 

＊＊  
他们在热烈浓稠的黑夜接吻，光明化作尘埃包裹住Malfoy的颈窝。  


德拉科喘息着将脊背撞上墙壁，薄汗浸透昂贵的白色衬衫紧贴腰线，包臀牛仔裤勾勒的臀线上滑松垮地挂在腰间，皮带的搭扣砸在地上反射出光泽。  


“你又瘦了。”哈利低浅地压下喘息，指腹沿着斯莱特林宽大的衬衣下摆向上摸索，夏夜的空气弥漫着潮湿的青草味，另一只手不耐烦地扯下碍事的领带，德拉科咕哝着回了句什么，配合地勾住胸口的布料下拉，皱巴巴的衬衣松垮地落到肩膀，胸前的乳晕暴露在空气中。  


酒精的味道肆无忌惮地入侵，青蛇偏过头把纤细的脖颈暴露给雄狮。  


两颗行星，灵魂的引力将他们拉近，极致的相接意味着粉身粹骨。  


哈利低下头吻上德拉科的脖颈，被巫师袍和斗篷终年保护的皮肤透着苍白，沿着单薄的皮肉能看清下面流动的血管。哈利的尖牙抵上那一寸肌肤，留下一个红印。德拉科的身体不由自主地轻颤。  


他扳住德拉科的肩膀和他接吻。舌尖顶入口腔，德拉科没有抵抗，津液从嘴角滑落到衬角。Malfoy嘴里有淡淡的柠檬味和浓郁的草莓味。烟酒的味道对德拉科来说是锦上添花。  


“我们应该换个地方。”哈利依依不舍地离开德拉科的口腔，另一只手从小腹往下握住斯莱特林的下身。斯莱特林含混不清地咕哝了几句。他该死地为这场性事沉沦。  


“别太挑剔，Malfoy，我们在这里做过，还记得吗？”  


德拉科也喝醉了，那双灰蓝色的眼睛盛着璀璨的星光。他正把头抵在哈利的胸口，狠狠地踩了一脚哈利，惩罚他的口出狂言。  


他永远不会知道他的眼睛有多好看。  


哈利记得他们每一次的约会。他总是固执地要带德拉科来霍格莫德，为了不被人发现他们在一起，他们挤在隐形斗篷底下。德拉科非要吃冰淇淋，人流将冰淇淋撞到了他的巫师袍上。那时候是冬天，一整周他都穿着单薄的衬衣，握着他的手像冰一样。  


“你不怕着凉吗？”  


“我可不像娇贵的斯莱特林。”  


“格兰芬多巨怪。”格兰芬多对德拉科的评价不置可否，偏身握住斯莱特林的右手。  


然后他们在角落接吻，像任何一对情侣，此起彼伏的喘息淹没在黑暗中。  


他们也有过曾经。  


德拉科猛的扬起头颅，浅金色的发丝贴在脸颊旁，指节扣紧哈利凌乱的黑发。高潮的余韵让他喘不过气。他慢吞吞地弯曲膝盖，半跪在哈利面前。  


这一切都自然而然。哈利昏昏沉沉地想。他们才见面不到一个小时。德拉科吞吐着他的下体，那张嘴吞下过昂贵的美酒和佳肴，唇瓣泛着异样的红。Malfoy瘦的要被风吹走，单薄的骨架下皮肤近乎透明。  


哈利不自觉地抚上德拉科的手腕，那里有个巨大而华丽的黑魔印记，哈利甚至可以摸到那里凹凸不平的线条。它们交错旋转成德拉科那份不堪回首的过往。  
那是他的锁链。  


小食死徒猛的抽回哈利正在抚摸的手，眼尾带上水汽，哈利的吻细碎地落在他柔软的发尖，与之相反却毫不留情地顶弄着斯莱特林的口腔。  


当他碰到黑魔印记的时候他会想起什么吗？哈利不知道，战争让他们失去了很多，德拉科失去他的少年，他再也不会拥有那样放肆张狂的岁月。那时的世界黑白分明，而德拉科是怯弱浑浊的灰。  


但他们还可以接吻。  


解放来得缓慢而热烈，德拉科的口腔已经失去知觉，生理性的泪水模糊了他的视线，粘稠的液体沿着唇角滑下弄脏昂贵的衬衫，腥膻味汹涌地包裹住他的口鼻，冲淡了夏夜的潮湿。  


“你真是个混蛋，波特。”  


德拉科不住地咳嗽，尾椎骨压着地面一阵阵发疼，哈利没有回话，沉默地搂住他柔软的腰腹打横抱起，将傲罗厚重的外套搭在德拉科肩上，遮住Malfoy衣衫不整的上身，他纤瘦的腿暴露在空气中。  


“那也是你的小混蛋。”  


指节侵入后穴搅动，德拉科脱力地趴在废旧的纸箱上喘息，干涩的穴道包裹住入侵者，下意识的排出异物像是在邀请，德拉科刚刚高潮的下体再次起了反应，金色发丝被汗水濡湿贴在耳旁，让人想起坠落的天使。  


沾染上情欲的天使。  


哈利又插入一根手指，吻着德拉科的发端。德拉科像一条溺水的鱼，浑身被汗水浸透，昂贵的衬衫欲盖弥彰地搭在腰间。  


干涩的甬道逐渐被润湿，德拉科几乎被哈利圈在怀里，温热的吐息擦着哈利耳边，捎带着零星几句呻吟。  


糟糕透了。德拉科喘息着张开大腿承受更多的指节，他的腿根湿淋淋，后穴大敞着隐约能看到内里的媚肉。被哈利触碰过的每一寸皮肤都火焰般滚烫，空气中的暧昧水声和若有似无的空虚感逼得他要发疯。他的身体疯狂地渴望着更热烈的交合。  


即使他们曾经上过很多次床，对对方身体的每一个接缝处都一清二楚，做爱在大多数情况下都是温和的，缓慢的。  


格兰芬多式绅士行为。德拉科一直这样认为，哈利总是更关注对方的感受，甚至连做爱也不例外。  


这都是无稽之谈。日后德拉科总嗤之以鼻自己当初的幼稚。六年级开学他没有理会哈利三番五次地骚扰，直到在第十天格兰芬多终于耐不住气将他摁倒在一间空教室的桌子上粗暴地进入他，德拉科尖叫踢他，后穴的伤口撕裂得痛了一周。从那以后德拉科就再也没有找过他。  


或许哈利波特的温柔原本就是只给他的。  


而他不再值得了。  


哈利扶住德拉科的后脑勺将沾着斯莱特林肠液的手指搅进德拉科的口腔，摁压着德拉科的舌根。德拉科轻微的喘息被堵在口腔。  


德拉科感到自己的后穴从未有过的空虚，口中的自己肠液的味道充满着鼻息，他环住哈利的小腹想和他接吻，双手摸索着解格兰芬多的纽扣。  


“Harry……”德拉科的尾音刻意上翘，不断地用下身摩擦格兰芬多的腹部，谄媚地用舌尖舔吻哈利的喉结。 他渴望被进入和被填满。  


格兰芬多含混着回应着，指尖滑过纤瘦的腰腹到达胸膛，德拉科的乳尖隔着布料的摩擦不由自主地挺立。  


他蹂躏着那个点，德拉科的喘息贴着哈利的脸颊，那双映着星空的眼睛在黑夜沉沦晕开水光，那对饱满的嘴唇上下开合，呢喃着与他相貌不符的淫秽字句。  


Harry。Harry。那对唇瓣颤抖着吐出单词。  


“德拉科，我在。”哈利将额头抵上德拉科的，他的男孩还在渴求着他的进入，胸前挺立的两点暴露在空气中。  


哈利将德拉科抱到双腿间，用硬挺的下体抵住德拉科大敞的小穴，德拉科不耐地扭动腰肢，膝盖撑着两旁向那根柱体上塌腰，整根没入的那一刻德拉科的瞳孔惊慌地收缩，甜腻得变调的呻吟沿着齿贝溢出唇瓣。  


媚肉争先恐后地包裹入侵者，温热的触感让相接处更加润湿，灭顶的快感让格兰芬多的思绪一瞬间停滞。  


交欢的本能比迟钝的意识更早反应，哈利抱着德拉科将男孩抵在墙上，在斯莱特林的惊呼下顶弄着温湿的穴道，于是惊呼半路折道成低浅的呻吟。  


德拉科的双腿颤抖着裸露在空气中仿佛下一刻就要跌倒，除了那件徒有其表的衬衫不着寸缕，哈利的吻从胸口到脖颈，身下的动作不停，双手托住德拉科的臀将斯莱特林摁在墙上，突出的蝴蝶骨隔着一寸皮肉撞在墙上，冰冷的触感唤回了德拉科的一丝理智。  


“你太瘦了德拉科。”哈利指尖描绘着德拉科纤瘦的腰臀。  


“嗯啊……要你管……”德拉科的双腿环住哈利的腰，断断续续的呻吟和扬起的尘土弥漫在空中，像一只细瘦的蝴蝶。  


德拉科从来不会好好吃饭。哈利撬开德拉科的牙关和他接吻，下身挺动着寻找那个点。  


“所以你才长不高。”哈利贴着德拉科的耳尖，换来一声不成调的呻吟，德拉科的耳朵染上了绯红。  


“跟你没关系波特，在六年级前……嗯啊……我还比你高……”  


“但事实上现在我比你高了半个头。”  


德拉科那对泛着媚气的眼睛狠狠地瞪着哈利，刚想说出口的话突然被一阵剧烈的震颤打断，字句断在舌尖变成格外尖细的呻吟。他失去神智地贴近哈利，让交合处更加紧密，薄唇颤抖着和哈利接吻。  


斯莱特林喘息着承受哈利的进攻。瞳孔迷茫地发散，发丝凌乱地贴着脸颊。  


更大，更满。德拉科语无伦次地要求更多，挺起细瘦的腰肢配合格兰芬多的动作。 

哈利知道他找到了。  


德拉科刚才那副硬撑的架势化为乌有，格兰芬多有意识地碾过那个点，感到怀里的男孩呻吟着软了腰。  


“Merlin……Harry，I am high…… ”斯莱特林呢喃着吐出破碎的音节。  


“……I can’t……”  


德拉科像一只炸尾螺一样倚靠在哈利身上，淫液顺着交合处留下腿根。  


糟糕透了。德拉科渴望他能立刻从这个世界上消失，他几乎要丧失理智，像一只发情的猫一样被摁在墙上肏。被贯穿的感觉太过强烈，每一寸肌肤都像是被烈酒浇灌着燃起火焰，神智和喘息比起大脑更像是出自本能。这几乎要逼疯骄傲的斯莱特林。  


“德拉科，”哈利低低地念着他的名字，用几乎是要把他揉碎的力道操弄他。德拉科感到他的情欲将他撕碎扔进汹涌的海洋。  


情欲的漩涡。  


然后是永无止境的黑夜。  


德拉科不知道哈利为什么还要和他做爱，从最开始就不知道，他是一个卑劣的，可恶的食死徒，无可救药的纯血主义者。他杀死了邓布利多，将食死徒放进了校园。他是罪人，他背负着沉重的镣铐。  


他不明白为什么。救世主，天选之子，打败了伏地魔的人。  


可他仍旧疯狂地爱着他，将五脏六腑撕碎了递给他，哈利波特代表着光明和希望，而他无可救药地为此沉沦，即使这只不过是一个微不足道的游戏。  


他无可救药地被他的引力吸引，冲破洛希极限撕碎在他面前。  


这些是他一个人的懦弱，他不渴望救世主的救赎。  


“德拉科。”哈利叫着他的名字，舔吻着他的脸颊，灼烫的精液射在他的身体里，斯莱特林吻着他和他一起射精，泪水模糊了他干涩的眼眶，脸颊红的发烫。  


哈利有些不知所措，德拉科隔着眼前的泪水都能看出格兰芬多的彷惶，他调整了一下姿势，精液顺着腿根留下来，刚被入侵的地方泛着阵痛。  


最后他的救世主忐忑不安地搂住德拉科。  


“这里……疼吗？”哈利抚摸着德拉科的手腕。德拉科明白那是指他的黑魔印记。  


德拉科顺着他的目光向下看，他的印记吸附在他的臂膀上，那曾经是世界上最强大的巫师的魔法，是他罪行的证据。他还在轻喘，脸上缓慢地浮出一个讥讽的笑容，刚刚被使用过的喉颈几乎说不出话，他根本不想说话，关节像散架了一般酸痛，“当然，波特。你可没有遭遇过这些不是吗？”你不知道  


哈利沉默着和德拉科接吻，指腹轻轻地划过手臂的那片皮肤，舌尖传过牙关和德拉科唇齿相接。  


曾经。德拉科总是想起曾经。整个七年级他都在回忆曾经。他疯狂地回忆哈利的每一个侧颜，渴望他来拯救他，成为他的救世主。  


“对不起。”他听见哈利贴着他的耳边。没有什么好道歉的，救世主不需要拯救所有人。德拉科回吻着他。他早就不想要哈利的拯救了。  


“德拉科，你还记得你哼的那首曲子吗？”  


“记得。”德拉科从兜里翻出他的纸烟，从早已被胡乱丢在地上的牛仔裤兜里翻出打火机，零星的火光照亮了德拉科的嘴唇。这次哈利闻出来了空气中甜腻的草莓味。  


哈利装作不在意地瞥向德拉科，“夜莺与玫瑰*，我没想到你还看过麻瓜的童话。”  


“……哦，你说那个，”德拉科的脸慢慢涨红，朝哈利吐出了一口烟雾，那股草莓味充盈着德拉科的每一个鼻息。他慢吞吞地拖长声调，像是对他的衬衣产生兴趣一般低下头，暴露在空气中的耳尖泛着微红，“不过是……凑巧看到了而已。”  


“你还抽草莓味的烟，那是女士烟吧德拉科。”哈利恶劣地勾起唇角。  


“要你管！”

＊＊  
救世主大笑着跟德拉科说对不起。 

“我只是想说，我很想你。”  


“德拉科。”

我真的真的很想你。 

＊＊

德拉科一直觉得他像是愚蠢的夜莺，怀抱着不可能存在的希望将生命奉献给他自以为的爱人，愚蠢地沉沦在他为自己编织的幻想。 

他呆呆地望着哈利，手里的打火机砸在地上变成碎片，液体顺着破碎的外壳溢出，哈利的眼中盛着星光。 

德拉科感觉到哈利替他抹去了脸上的泪水。 

＊＊

打火机的碎片砸在地上反射着月光。 

德拉科知道他会永远为他的救世主沉沦。 

＊＊  
夜莺与玫瑰。  


草莓烟，气泡水和圆舞曲。  


他们像两颗行星，灵魂的引力将他们拉近，极致的相接意味着粉身粹骨。  


可他们还能接吻。

E.N.D.

*（俄）里姆斯基·科萨科夫【夜莺与玫瑰】声乐浪漫曲


End file.
